talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Frin
Senior student of Tower of Seasons, Wind Elementalist. Timid and pleasant, she's welcomed by all classmates and teachers。 Though she did well in wind elements attacks, she is a pacifist, aiming to be a healer. To realize her dream, she studied hard on magics of healing and comforting nature. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: The Talented * Title Attribute: Increase defense of Wind type characters in the party by 20% Story of Resonance Simple Happiness Frin was born to a very, very common family and knew the meaning behind "simple happiness" perfectly. Her parents cared for her deeply and provided good education, allowing her to discern the right from wrong and to sympathize with others. Frin did not have any particular wish except to keep this little peace she enjoyed and spread simple happiness to everyone. Helping Others is Everything Frin chose to become a healer to help more people. She would not turn down any request, and endeavored to do her best. But Frin worked herself to the point of exhaustion. This made Sara very sad. Sara thought of a solution that could accommodate Frin's passion while taking care of her health. Frin dreamed of becoming a healer not because she wanted to serve in battle, but because she wanted to help others and soothe their pains. In addition to course work, Frin also spent afterschool hours in helping others. She took part in campus cleaning, helped organize school festivals, cared for injured classmates, and so on. Those who received her help regarded her highly because of her dedication. These tales spread quickly. Many students quickly regarded her as a helpful little angel despite the fact that Frin was only enrolled for a short while. More and more people sought her for help, and Frin did not turn down any request. Frin kept on so long as there were any requests, and happily worked late into the night and slept only two to three hours a day. However, such dedication weakened her day by day. Sara observed all of this and thought that people took advantage of Frin's kindness. This elder Spirit stood up for Frin, turned down all requests for her sake, and then escorted the sickly girl to the ward for much-needed rest. The over-exhausted Frin slept for an entire day. Sara sat by her until she woke up again. Frin immediately thought about those incomplete requests and tried to get out of bed. She became confused when Sara stopped her from doing so. "They will only think that it's easy to have you do their bidding. Exhausting yourself with these mundane requests will prevent you from helping those who are truly needy. " Sara pointed things out for Frin who realized the truth behind it. "But Miss Sara, I really want to help people. How could I refuse those seeking me for aid? I don't know what to do..." Sara realized Frin's difficulties but could not stand by to watch her student getting weaker by day. "Alright, anyone who needs your help will have to get through me first. I'll tell you if there's someone who really needs our little angel's help, and shoo away those who are trying to take advantage of your kindness. How does this sound? " And thus Sara became Frin's manager and helped her deal with various cases. This marked the successful beginning of the instructor-student "Yorozuya". First Refusal Frin's angelic personality made her very popular. However, something troubled Frin as well. Hera wanted Frin to become a mage due to her magical talents. Frin regarded Hera highly and was unsure how to refuse her. But neither could she give up her dream of becoming a healer. Thus, Frin stood up for herself and voiced out her feelings. Frin became increasingly popular in the Tower of Seasons as many liked her cheerful and open personality. The student also formed a close friendship with Sara. Despite her easy-going nature, Frin eventually encountered something that affected her personally. Frin achieved outstanding results in offensive wind-type magics during an exam. Such results could only be achieved by those extremely gifted in wind magics. Instructor Hera, regarded as one of the Four Elder Spirits, asked Frin to consider becoming a magician instead. "Mages focus on doing what they're best in. Do not squander your talents in the wrong field. " The advice placed her in a dilemma. Frin personally wanted to help people and was adverse to using magical powers to attack other people. However, she also held instructor Hera with high regards and could not bring herself to turn down Hera's advice. After thinking about it, Frin decided to discuss this with Sara. "I cannot make your decision about your own future. You must refuse this by yourself. " "But... I haven't learned how to refuse other people... and we're talking about instructor Hera..." "You know what you want to do. It might hurt, but you must be confident and decisive. Helping other people is your greatest talent. If there were an exam for that, you'll definitely score higher in it than the wind magic test. " Frin knew she must be decisive and determined to convince Hera. Encouraged by Sara's words, she picked up her courage and went to Hera's office. "I'm sorry, Miss Hera. I still want to become a healer. It's the only thing I want to do. " "Even if it means squandering your magical talents? " "I am not skilled in harming others. I never have been! I only want to help those in need and heal their body and mind! " Frin realized that she had unexpectedly spoken harsh words. Thinking that Hera would be angered, she raised her head to explain herself, only to see a smile on Hera's face. "It is important for us to hone a student's talents, but what they want is even more important. I cannot refute you if you feel so strongly about your choice. Keep up the good work. You have my support, as always. " Frin realized that she had achieved her first refusal. The refusal did not bring about disaster. Instead, it fostered trust and encouragement. Category:Characters